


Slippery Slope

by Glory1863



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Delphic Expanse, Drabble, Ethics, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan Archer learns that the most dangerous thing in the Delphic Expanse has not been plotted on any star chart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slippery Slope

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the prompt "slippery" for the Drabble Game at the Delphic Expanse. No, not that one; the website.

Star charts of the Delphic Expanse warn of spatial anomalies and thermobaric clouds but not that it’s a slippery slope.

In the Delphic Expanse, the Geneva Convention’s rules on torture don’t apply. You threaten to space a man if he doesn’t give you the desired information.

Religious or not, the Ten Commandments are a good idea, but in the Expanse, #8, thou shalt not steal, goes out the airlock when you need a warp coil.

Worst of all, so does #6, thou shalt not kill. You know that you killed Sim. And you know that he wasn’t just a slug.


End file.
